The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, a conducting sheet integrated into an electrical chip and having an opening for making electrical contact with a contact pin inserted therethrough and for holding the pin within the opening.
Micro electrical apparatus are used where a very small size is required, such as in electronic chips and micro fluidic devices. However, their minute dimensions make it very difficult to electrically connect them to related circuitry, other components or power sources. Such connections are typically made using conductive epoxy or solder, both of which are very difficult to microscopically apply with precision. The inaccuracy and error inherent in applying epoxy and solder to microscopic areas can result in short circuits or unintended connections. Furthermore, the foregoing connections are rigid and fixed, making the repair or replacement of components time consuming and difficult.
One approach to this problem is to fabricate an electrical interface that is compatible with the two electrical elements being connected. However, the interface is typically larger than the micro device being connected, and thus compromises the advantage in size otherwise gained by using such a device.
As may be seen from the foregoing, there presently exists a need in the art for an electrical connector which is minute and provides for easy connection and disconnection, while not being prone to causing a short circuit or other unintended electrical connection while being connected or disconnected. The present invention fulfills this need in the art.